


Supernatural Thrift Shop

by BlakeStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: Supernatural, to the tune of Thrift Shop, by Macklemore.





	Supernatural Thrift Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the most random of an idea I'll ever have. I think it turned out better than it had any business being. 
> 
> As with all my work, Constructive criticism is more than welcome, just please don't be a bitch, or a jerk.
> 
> Listening to the song Thrift Shop while reading this definitely improves the experience
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this weird idea.

Hey Winchester, can we go hunting?

Hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt  
Hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt  
Hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt

Cas, Cas, Cas, Cass  
Cas, Cas, Cas, Cass  
Cas, Cas, Cas, Cass

I'm gonna salt some gaps  
Only lost 20 Vic's to this Demon  
I'm, I'm a hunter  
Lookin for a ghost here  
This is fucking awesome

Walk into the scene like  
'What up? I'm the FBI."  
I'm so pumped 'bout interrogating this guy.  
Temp in the room is so damn frosty  
Sam be like "Dean we got somethin here"

Rollin in, pretty dark, heading to cemetery  
Dressed in all flannel, 'cept my hunting boots, those are cowboy  
Draped in a cheap suit, angel standing next to me  
Probably shoulda left him in the car  
He's pretty bad at this  
Caassssss  
But Dean, he's an angel of the lord!  
Dig it, salt it, burn it, 'bout to go stop this ghostly hoard  
Passing up the questions that someone else been askin  
Grumpy and Grungy, Bobby, man  
I'm saltin and burnin, and he's studying lore and I'm hella happy he's a hunter, Idjit  
I'm a take Dad's journal, I'm a take Dad's journal  
No for real, ask John, can I take his Impala too? Thank you!  
'Nother Victim body, and some house sightings  
Cool brown leather jacket that I like wearin'  
They had some broken windows, I salted broken windows  
I brought a sawed off, and some salt pellets  
Hello, hello, we say while comin'  
Ted Nugent ain't got nothin on my huntin game, hell no  
I could put some tracks in, make it cool, sing those  
Sam be like, "Dean really, Bon Jovi?"

I'm gonna salt some gaps  
Only lost 20 Vic's to this Demon  
I'm, I'm a hunter  
Lookin for a ghost here  
This is fucking awesome

What you know 'bout rockin a ghost with that iron?  
What you knowin bout hunting that demon?  
I'm diggin, I'm diggin, searching for that body  
One man's trash, that's another man's bounding  
Thank that weird guy for tellin us bout that hidden room  
Cause right now we're gettin in to that room  
I'm at the motel, you can't find us at the Hamtons  
Sam's researching so guy named Milton  
You're mommy, my mommy, our mommy, that's Mary  
She burned on the ceiling the night Yellow Eyes was visitin'  
I'm a kill that sonofabitch  
With the Colt I'm a aim at that sonofabitch  
With a bullet I'll stop that sonofabitch,  
Dean wake me like "hey I think you were dreamin."  
I look at him and say "I think this a demon."  
If this is a demon, we bout to do some summonin'  
Summon some petty demon? Where's that Crowley bitch.  
Shit  
I call that getting swindled and pimped.  
Shit  
I call that getting tricked by Crowley.  
Then there's hell though  
Having the same suit as six other demons is a hell no.  
"Moose, Squirrel, look what I have to offer,  
Keep hell burning with stronger fire."  
Strong hell fire

Winchester's... saltin gaps...yeah!!

I'm gonna salt some gaps  
Only lost 20 Vic's to this Demon  
I'm, I'm a hunter  
Lookin for a ghost here  
This is fucking awesome

I wear Dad's old coat  
I look incredible  
I have this big ass gun  
From the truck of the Impala  
I wear Dad's old coat, Bitch  
I look incredible, come on, Jerk  
I'm in this big ass coat, Hey Assbutt  
I made sure you boys got. Idjit

I'm gonna salt some gaps  
Only lost 20 Vic's to this Demon  
I'm, I'm a hunter  
Lookin for a ghost here  
This is fucking awesome

 

Dean woke up in a cold sweat. His breath was heavy as he looked over at the clock. It was an old clock radio. Hits from the early 2010s played as he collected himself. Macklemore and Ryan Lewis were just finishing Thrift Shop.  
"Is that your grandma's coat?"  
Dean reached over and turned off the radio.  
"That's the last time I'm exploring genres."

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone that made it through this weird, weird idea, thank you for reading it. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> On a side note, if any of you guys are reading my Walking Dead story; Open at the Close, the 7th and final chapter will be up very soon.  
> Stay awesome guys!


End file.
